


National Team Mishaps

by ForbiddenFeathers



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Secret love, national team meet up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4417352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenFeathers/pseuds/ForbiddenFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isco and Àlvaro hadn't seen each other in months... The national team didn't know about them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	National Team Mishaps

**Author's Note:**

> I am at a resort in Queensland, Australia right now with very crappy Internet, so I will post more stuff when I get back to the main land tomorrow ;)
> 
> Also this was requested on my tumblr (sometimesitsnicetobedifferent.tumblr.com) ;)

"Oh my God, finally alone!! I seriously thought Sergio and Iker were gonna keep you forever!!" Isco laughed as he closed the door to their hotel room. He hadn't seen his boyfriend in months, and as much as he loves his captain and former captain, he'd much rather spend his free time, alone with Alvaro,and preferably with much less clothes on. Come on, they haven't seen each other for 5 months, who could blame him? Especially with a boyfriend as hot as Alvie.  
Only problem was that no one in the national team knew that they were together... So being alone became a challenge when it was the only time they could be together.

"Well I guess they missed me!" Alvaro smiled at him as he sat down on the large bed in their room.

"Yeah? Well they were not the only ones!!" Looking down, he almost missed how Alvaro beamed at him.

"Aw Isco, you know I missed you too!!" Isco was close enough to the bed so he could grab him by his collar and drag him into a soft, but passionate kiss.

"It's not fun being in Madrid anymore... Not without you..." Isco kissed Alvaro back with all the passion he had in him. 

"Maybe I'm gonna go back next season??" Alvaro struggled to get the words out as he pulled Isco's shirt over his head. 

"WHAT!! You're coming home!?" His entire face lit up at the possibility that his Alvie would come home to him.

"It's possible, but I've missed you too much, so quit talking and start kissing!!" Isco laughed but agreed happily. 

Soon their shirts had disappeared into dark corners of the room and their pants had run of to join them. The kisses became more passionate and needy as their desire never faded from last time. 

Just when Isco was about to pull his boxers off, Nacho, Jesè and Dani bursted into the room, all screaming when they saw the compromising position of their best friends.

"ARGH MY EYES!! MY POOR EYES!!" Dani yelled and ran out of the room faster than when he tried to stop the ball from going into his goal on the field. 

"Uhm... Guys? What's going on?" Jesè asked, looking lost and confused.

"Jesè, they are dating and probably haven't seen each other for months, if Isco's mood is anything to go by." Nacho said casually. 

"You knew? How?" Isco and Alvaro yelled out surprised.

"Easy enough... You are always happier together and Isco smiles when he mentions you, so..." Nacho shrugged and grabbed Jesè hand before waving at them and saying: "Sorry for the interruption, we'll leave you to it! But maybe lock the door next time?" with a smirk, and closed the door behind them. 

"That went well..." Isco mumbled.

"Hmm... Maybe we should tell the team next... Just in a slightly more appropriate way." Alvaro added before they both bursted out laughing.

"Yeah because if Seriker finds their golden boy half naked in a bed, they probably won't be so accepting!"


End file.
